


Vlad Masters is Fruit Loop Plasmius

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity is Weird, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: It halloween- Jack and Maddie Fenton find out that Vlad's mansion right in Amity is haunted. Yeah, that's one way to put it...





	Vlad Masters is Fruit Loop Plasmius

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get back to my Masters for All Time fic (eventually).  
~For now here's an identity reveal one-shot~

Maddie and Jack Fenton knew that their college friend's mansion was haunted. Vlad said he had a handle on the problem and Christine- Christine didn't talk about it. They had both agreed, Jack and Maddie, to hunt down the spook while the two were out bonding as siblings. For all, they knew Vlad could be far deeper in the ghost's influence.

They didn't have the heart to tell Vlad the Wisconsin Ghost had slowly pulled Christine under his sway. They _knew_ they had to tell him, but the spell was a strange one. She acted as she normally would, but felt no fear towards the ghost. She was perfectly capable of fighting other ghosts or running from them, but she never fought or fled from _that_ ghost.

The ghost gabber was firing out of control and the two Fentons stared at the ecto-radar. The mansion was _filled_, no _infested_, with ghosts. Normally the readings had never been this high. Today, however, was one-day that this kind of activity could be considered 'normal'. It was old hallow's eve, October 31st.

There was no reason for it to be so concentrated _here_, specifically of all places. Unless- unless it was the doing of the Wisconsin Ghost. Maddie switched ghost gabber to silent and the two crept deeper into the home, prepared to be swarmed at any moment. Both of them dearly hoped the two weren't home, and for once, the outside was safer on Halloween.

A ghost that appeared to be a princess, a looming warrior with four arms, a yeti of some sort, a werewolf ghost, and a ghost that seemed to shift between ages were gathered in this room. A tense feeling loomed over the Fentons alone, while the ghosts seemed to be calmly gathered. Ghosts planning with each other was almost unheard of unless some sort of force was used by one or more parties...

With careful fiddling, the ghost gabber fed into their Fenton Phones, filtering out any spectral manipulation that could come of them eavesdropping. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the warrior asked.

"Of course," the princess replied. "After all, ecto-activity has been high on this day for centuries."

They were planning something and Jack and Maddie felt a cold knot that their friends were part of it somehow. No ectoplasmic scum would get to them if they could help it, and they-

"Fentons?" the yeti ghost raised an eyebrow. "They'll be needed as well..."

They wanted to leave the town defenseless by doing _something_ with the ghost hunters. Maddie and Jack knew they had to stop this, but the catch was they were being hunted by the very thing they hunted. Daring not to speak, they exchanged a look that they had agreed beforehand was a signal to pull back.

Normally, they wouldn't do that at all. It wouldn't be thought of, it would be an atrocity to even suggest, but now that they knew they were about to walk into a trap for all they knew they had no choice.

"Time out!" the shifting ghost yelled and then all was still.

Save for the five ghosts who had caught on to the intruding humans.

"Oh poop." a voice groaned.

Phantom was here now. That's when the two realized that they were trapped, but not by binds or ghostly hands. No weapons were in sight and the throng of ghosts surrounded them. It shouldn't have stopped them from trying. Yet, they couldn't run and they had no idea why. Bearing a ghostly tail, Phantom floated over and sighed as he looked at the Fenton's livid faces.

"What is this?" Maddie snapped.

"This wasn't _my_ idea." Phantom rolled his eyes and tried to explain, "Trust me."

Trust me. The Phantom had just said the words 'trust me' to the _Fentons_ and expected them to be taken as something of worth. Maddie clenched her fists and tried to make a break for it, along with her husband. Something invisible kept them from running or attacking as if puppet strings had been strapped to them or invisible threads held them. They could walk, however, and they were free to move at their own will.

"What do you want you ectoplasmic scum," Jack growled. "and why are you here?"

"Who invited pops?" that boy that had dated Jazz spoke.

He was a _ghost_. Maddie swallowed as she spotted other humans held captive here: Sam and Tucker seemed to be masking their fear. Fear clawed at their hearts as they saw their baby girl among the captives and their minds silently begged for Danny to be somewhere else. Little did they know, that Daniel _was_ the Phantom...

The horde of ghosts seemed to be letting them move where they wished- for now. The two adults were at the children's side in an instant, hoping that no one had been harmed. They were fine as far as the eye could tell, but a ghostly spell or possession could have befallen them.

"Mom?!" Jazz was shocked, to say the least. "Dad?!"

"What did they do to you Jazzypants?" Jack begged.

Jazz was silent for a few seconds. There was no way that her parents would belive her real reason. She knew it'd be considered a lie and then they'd assume she wasn't acting in free will. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and were just as stuck, there was no way to say it convincingly.

"Jazz, sweetie?" Maddie persisted. "Sam? Tucker?"

"Um," the three said at once.

The ghosts must have kept their plans hidden from the children, obviously. At least that's what Jack and Maddie Fenton thought. Maddie's eyes widened her husband's and the other three. In the name of all that was good, what was _Wes Weston_ doing here?

"Why, _why, _**_why _**did I agree to come here?" he ranted in a shaky voice.

Before Maddie and Jack could process it, the room hushed and everyone turned to one ghost. It was _him._ The Wisconsin Ghost floated in the front of the room and his gaze swept across the throng. He bore a wicked grin and his gaze fell to rest on the Fentons. Namely, Jack and Maddie.

For a moment his gaze bore into them before it flicked on to the other humans briefly. Some sort of force kept them from screaming, keeping the burning and swelling tides of emotion locked up. It was in many ways worse than being attacked outright. Now was the moment of truth, now the ghosts would reveal their plan, now-

Christine and Vlad weren't here yet. They were safe, Jack and Maddie hoped, and out of harm's way. With a flicker, the lights went out and the ceiling glowed ghostly colors. Streamers that had been hidden before sprang to life in a ghastly light of pink and green while sparking bits of ecto-dust made the very air seem to shimmer and ripple.

They were going to drag everyone into the ghost zone...

The door clicked open clearly in the otherwise silent house. Two voices sounded and cold dread filled Jack and Maddie. As long as those two weren't captured, the ghosts couldn't move on with their plans as the two had figured. They came closer unaware of what would meet them. Vlad Masters knew _quite_ well what was going on.

Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius and everyone there knew it but Jack and Maddie. Vlad Masters _was_ the Wisconsin Ghost. So it would be no surprise for their college friend to be met by the horde of ghosts and find 'captive' humans in his home.

"Power's out again," she sighed. "Technus..."

Technus must be a ghost of some sort, but she said that like it wasn't a big deal. Maddie looked at Jack and the two didn't want to acknowledge it. No, they couldn't, the couldn't they- they had to. Vlad and Christine had been colluding with ghosts. Neither wanted to say it.

Bile rose in Maddie's throat and Jack's throat tensed. The teens saw and looked at them with faces that said so much, but their sympathy wasn't from the conclusion that the two had reached. They knew the truth would have to come out today. Most of the humans there knew, all the ghosts there knew, even Vlad knew secrets would be revealed there.

The door turned open and a ghost floated in ahead of the two humans. The Dairy King had lead them to the spacious room and then had vanished into the dim room. Christine didn't notice the ghosts since none of them had their spectral glow active.

As Vlad stepped in first Maddie swore his eyes glowed red for all to see. No, his eyes _were_ red. Jack had seen it too. Christine stepped into the room and then the door swung shut without any visible being closing it. Maddie and Jack felt the ghost surge and move and then with a bright burst the room was lit up by spectral glow alone.

"Happy birthday Christine!" everyone shouted, save Jack and Maddie.

**_WHAT?!_** Maddie screamed in her head.

"What is all this?" Christine laughed warmly, "Please tell me this isn't one of Nocturne's dreams."

"Of course not," the Phantom floated right up to her. "Happy birthday Miss Fruit Loop."

_Fruit Loop... _Maddie blinked. _Phantom called her Miss **Fruit Loop**..._

Christine was bubbling over with joy and seemed as if she were a kid again. All her family was there. Well, all the family who didn't get scared off from Amity. Her father, her cousin Helena, her aunt Edith, and her uncle Francis were the four who were most comfortable visiting Amity.

Her father knew good and well by now Vlad was half-ghost. He in no way approved of his son's "questionable" life choices, but the two were making progress towards something they could call a normal father-son relationship. Normal as normal would be when his kids lived in Amity, that is.

Cousin Helena works for the GiW so of course, she'd be fine with being around ghosts, and honestly, she wasn't nearly as bad as one would assume. (Although she did have a hard time trusting ghosts, no one could blame her after the Walker incident.)

Aunt Edith was Helena's mom. She hardly approved of 'the youth' associating with ghosts and, furthermore, disliked the fact no one sought to cure Vlad of his ghost half. Helena, thank you, Helena, explained that'd be highly dangerous and in his case, risk his sanity, So Edith endured the fact her nephew, on her husband's side of the family, wasn't fully human.

Uncle Francis was the brother of Mr.Masters senior and although he didn't feel comfortable with Vlad's ghost half at _all_ he still accepted Vlad. After all, he was still family and he didn't even mean to become half-human. He was minorly allergic to ghosts, he'd admit. Medically and diagnosably allergic to ghosts, but only to certain ectoplasm types.

That's when Maddie and Jack Fenton found their way to the family gathered together to discuss, and squabble as families did, about ghosts. They stopped and stared. Edith frowned and shook her head while Francis silently offered an apology for his wife's rudeness. Helena looked annoyed and thrilled with her mom silently nagging while it was her cousin's birthday and in front of her cousins' friends no less. 

Vlad and Christine were staring in surprise, so that left Mr.Masters. He walked up with his cane and gave the two a warm simile. When Jack and Maddie didn't smile back he knew that they still hadn't figured out that not all ghosts were evil and loony in the head. Christine recovered and shot them a wide grin.

"Jack, Maddie, you came!" she came over rather quickly, "I didn't think it'd be like this."

"Well," Mr.Masters chuckled warmly "you kids probably want to know what the blazes is going on, eh?"

Jack and Maddie spilled out all their word vomit in front of the family. Christine saw that Jazz looked on and she looked as if didn't know if she should keep her distance or get involved. When Edith started to walk over to Jazz, however, Francis decided to make sure Edith wouldn't be too hard on the child. Also, so he could ask for some allergy pills that actually worked with ghost allergens.

It all went to crap when Vlad and Christine went to get cake and see how the ghost food was. Christine heard the conversation as she and Vlad walked back over and so did Vlad.

"Jack, Maddie." Helena was done with the secrecy crap even if it was Christine's birthday, "they aren't conspiring with ghosts. No one is possessed. _Vlad is half-ghost, okay?_?"

Mr.Masters raised an eyebrow and gave Helena a 'watch-it-missy' look. He sighed and tapped his cane against the ground rapidly a few times. He looked at Jack and Maddie while leaning on his cane a little harder. He was too old for this and didn't want a scene. Not here and not now.

"Youngin's," his age seeped into his voice for the first time since he had found out his son was half-ghost, "remember that ghost portal back when you were in college?"

Jack and Maddie nearly got whiplash as they turned to face Vlad. Christine had a deer-in-the-headlights look and Vlad dropped his plate at the sudden motion. That look screamed what Christine _and_ Vlad had hoped wouldn't come up tonight. Christine swayed a little, and frankly, was taking it worse than Vlad right now.

"The ecto-acne?" Maddie whispered.

"Turned Vladdie..." Jack spoke.

Then the two finished in unison, "half ghost?"

Mr.Masters nodded as they stared at Vlad with horror in their eyes. Christine had felt ill from all the emotion flooding back up and weak from sheer relief that she no longer had to worry about the bombshell dropping. Now she had to fear what would happen next.

"Did all of you know?" Maddie whispered.

"Our family?" Helana answered, "Finding out brought us together again, really."

Jack and Maddie turned to look at Helena and Mr.Masters, hen to Christine and Vlad, and lastly to Edith and Francis. All these years and they hadn't known. Christine knew how that felt, but it made her feel like throwing up thinking about when they found out _who_ his ghost half was.

"Please," Vlad's voice was quiet. "Not tonight, tomorrow will come soon enough."

Christine saw that Phantom flew over and his face let her know he understood what had happened. Letting out a breath and putting a hand in his hair he looked to each of Vlad's relatives before looking at his parents. Mr.Masters gave him a nod and Danny blinked and looked at Christine. She smiled at him with a weak, but genuine, smile.

White rings flashed and Phantom was now Fenton. Christine slowly stopped leaning on Vlad and managed to stand on her own. Maddie and Jack just stared at Danny and then turned their gaze to stare at her. Her eyes looked tired and she looked older than she was, but she forced a smile.

"Well," she choked out a laugh, "It was a surprise party..."


End file.
